


Seduction

by PurpleHat



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Domination, F/M, Oral Sex, Seduction, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:12:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8337688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleHat/pseuds/PurpleHat
Summary: Mr. Gold has hired Belle to work at his shop and it's her first day.  Belle arrives looking absolutely sexy and having a hidden desire for her boss.  Can Mr. Gold figure out what Belle desires?





	

**Author's Note:**

> When I mention Rumple, I want to make it clear that I mean Mr. Gold in terms of appearance and personality. I forgot that Rumple goes by Mr. Gold in Storybrooke.

Belle walked in the door and smiled as she saw Rumple drop his pencil and stare at her. She wanted to make a good impression on her new boss and her good intentions may have mixed with her own personal wishes. She tried to remain professional while appearing alluring to anyone who saw her and she definitely pulled it off. Black heels, a tight black skirt that accentuated her ass, a tight red top and underneath it lay a push up bra from Victoria’s Secret. Red lipstick adorned her lips and her curly long hair looked lovely.

“Hello Rumple—I mean Boss!”

“Ah, good morning Miss French. You look positively lovely this morning.”

Belle’s face turned red not only because of the compliment, but because she could tell his eyes were taking in every bit of her body. He was trying to be cool and collected, but Belle knew his heart was racing. Belle took a few steps forward while looking around the shop.

“Thank you! I know I’m early, I hope that’s okay. Is there anything I can do for you?”

Rumple had to keep his composure as Belle bit her lip after asking her question. She looked absolutely gorgeous and they both knew it. Still, it wouldn’t be very gentlemanly to express such lustful desires right off the bat, no best to heat things up a bit first.

“It’s quite alright Miss French. Our mornings are generally slow so it’ll be the two of us for a few hours. The store could use a bit of tidying up, do you think you can handle that for me?”

Rumple walked up to Belle while walking, doing his best to exude authority with each step. He found himself in front of Belle and had asked his question while looking into her eyes, amused as he saw Belle almost swoon by his mere presence.

“Oh, of, of course Boss! Yes Sir I can do that”

Rumple smiled and then walked back to his work, keeping his eye on Belle as she began to find things to occupy herself with. The store didn’t really need to be cleaned, it was just an excuse to admire Belle’s body and to see what she would do. If Rumple assumed correctly then Belle would do her best to make sure Rumple looked at her body. Rumple was more than willing to play Belle’s game so long as he held all the cards.

For her part Belle did as Rumple predicted she would and made sure Rumple’s eyes were on her and not his work. A lot of “accidental” droppings led to Belle bending over more often than she normally did, leaving Rumple to stare at her ass as she gathered things off the floor. She’d routinely come up to Rumple and slightly bend over the counter and ask questions she already knew the answers to. Rumple, a willing player, obliged her questions and noted how wonderful she smelled. After an hour of this Rumple knew if she bent over and showcased her ass it was time to make a move.

“Ah!! Oh no! I’m sorry, just so clumsy today! Let me pick it up…”

As Belle’s ass rose in the air Rumple set himself into action. With a slight motion of his hand he used magic to lock the door and make sure “Open” sign flipped to “Closed”. He walked up behind Belle and smacked her ass and held his grip on her.

“I do believe this is what you want, isn’t it Miss French?”

All Belle could do was let out a moan that betrayed any thought of denying what Rumple had asked her. He was so calm and poised even as the object of his desire was in such a position. That man knew how to be sexy and dominating all while being a gentleman. Rumple smacked Belle’s ass once again and then stepped back so Belle would get up and compose herself. 

“You’ve been bending over constantly Miss French, and I’m sure you’re aware that I’ve noticed. I see your ass and it’s making it a tad bit difficult for me to concentrate.”

“Ah…..ah….ohhhh, what can I do to fix that?”

Belle smirked a devilish grin as she saw what had truly made Rumple unable to concentrate on his work. She could very clearly make out the outline of his engorged cock and she desired not only to see it, but to hold and taste it.

“I notice everything Miss French, and I notice what you desire right now.”

Rumple unbuckles his belt, unzips his pants and pushes them down leaving him entirely naked from the waist down. Belle’s eyes widen as she finally sees Rumple’s hard cock and feels her pussy get wet at the mere sight of him. Belle takes a few steps forward and is wonderfully surprised as Rumple takes hold of Belle’s head and pushes her down onto her knees.

“And as to how you can fix it, I believe you know what to do.”

Belle takes Rumple’s cock in her hand and strokes his length a few minutes before finally taking him inside her mouth. Belle moaned as she felt his hardness and warmth in her and she craved it. Belle wanted all of Rumple in her mouth, she wanted to be the reason he felt pleasure. She could tell Rumple enjoyed it as his breathing became louder and sharper as she swirled her tongue around his cock as it entered and exited her mouth. Belle licked and sucked on the tip of Rumple’s cock and he let out a long moan as Belle followed it up by grabbing his ass and pushing his cock all the way into her mouth.

“Ohhhhh Goddddd. Belle….fuck….”

Rumple took his hand and pressed Belle’s head forward, trusting her to be able to breathe while the length of his cock remained in her mouth. Belle moaned all over Rumple’s cock as Rumple exerted his authority over her, letting her know who was in charge. Belle kept swirling her tongue all over Rumple’s cock, making sure to press her lips against his cock as she slowly moved her mouth up and down his cock.

“Let me fuck you Belle, you need to be fucked…”

Rumple took his cock out of Belle’s mouth, helped her up, bent her over the counter and pulled her skirt that with such strength that it left Belle speechless. Her cool and calm Rumple was now full of lust and now she was going to feel the full force of his desire. Rumple wasted no time in grabbing onto Belle’s hips and pushing himself inside her pussy, eliciting a moan from the both of them.

“Ohhh!! Fuck me!!!”

“Jesus Christ….fuck!”

Rumple started to pound Belle, increasing the intensity of his thrusts to match Belle’s moans. He needed her to feel his power, to feel complete pleasure as Rumple fucked her with all his might. Belle may have gotten what she wanted, but it was Rumple who let it happen. It was Rumple who knew what Belle was after and desired it as well. With every thrust and smack of her ass Belle knew who was truly in charge all along and she relished knowing Rumple was in charge.

Belle grabbed her breasts and squeezed/rubbed them through her top as Rumple kept pounding her wet pussy with his thick cock. She wanted to cum all over him, she wanted to suck him off and taste both of their juices as she swallowed him.

“Fuck me! Harder! Harder Rumple!”

Rumple thrust his cock inside Belle and left himself inside there as he leaned over Belle and whispered in her ear.

“Beg. Truly beg.”

“Please Rumple please fuck me. I’ll do anything just fuck me please. Please!”

Rumple smacked her ass hard and then whispered in her ear once again, this time with more urgency.

“You call that begging? BEG.”

“PLEASE!!! I need you to make me cum! I want to suck you off afterwards, let me cum all over you!”

“As you wish…”

Rumple pulled himself completely out of Belle, teased her pussy by rubbing the tip of his cock all over her then pushed himself back in and started pounding her without abandon.

“You want to cum? I’ll make you cum Belle!”

With each thrust Rumple toyed with Belle, taunting her and arousing her even more than she was now.

“This is what you wanted, isn’t it? To be fucked by me? To have my cock inside your body?”

Rumple did not need to hear a reply, just moans from his Belle. Each question was followed by a smack of her ass, and each smack was met with a faster and harder thrust from him. If Belle wanted to be fucked he was going to fuck her completely. Rumple was not going to stop until Belle’s cum was all over his cock, until she knew exactly how he could fuck her. Rumple’s hands were all over her ass, asserting the notion that at this moment, not only did Belle’s pleasure belong to Rumple, but also her body.

“Cum for me Belle darling, cum for me!”

“ohhhhohhhohhhHHHH GOD!!! Rumple!!!!”


End file.
